


Boosting Morale

by Cherry101



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, No Spoilers, Revelations, Well - Freeform, happy birthday leo!, leoxtakumi if you squint, no relationships - Freeform, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: It's Leo's birthday, so naturally the entire army has to stop what they're doing to celebrate.





	Boosting Morale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late and I apologize but the ending stumped me. I still hate the ending, ahhhh.
> 
> Anyways! What better way to come out of my hiatus than with a birthday fic! I have another fe:f fic ready to be published and another yoi fic also ready, but I decided to post this one first. Be on the lookout for my other fef fic! It's going to be called Heir and be a sequel-ish story to Silence. 
> 
> Enjoy!

On a burning summer day, Leo wakes to something cold splashing on his face, disturbing him from the sleep he so craved these days. 

 

“Agh-!” He sputters, reflexively reaching up to wipe the liquid off of his face. His sleeve comes back faintly red, and he blinks repeatedly before sitting up in his bed. “What the…?” 

 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” a voice frets. Leo recognizes Odin’s voice immediately. He blinks again, rubbing his eyes with his other hand before finally glancing around him. 

 

Standing inside his tent are his “loyal” retainers. Odin looks worried while Niles has a smug look on his face, holding a…

 

“...did you really think that squeezing a tomato in my face was a good idea?” Leo asks with a huff, glaring at Niles. 

 

“I told my fellow companion that such an action would be unbefitting of a lord such as yourself, he simply refused to listen to my wise advice,” Odin frets, still looking worried. 

 

Niles looks undeterred, however. 

 

“They say to wake your partner up with their favorite thing,” the archer says smugly, “I simply couldn’t help myself.” 

 

“I am not your partner,” Leo mutters, standing to dress himself, “Let me guess, my sisters asked the two of you to wake me up?”

 

“Princess Elise did inquire of your whereabouts on this glorious day, yes,” Odin nods, “Today is a day of celebration! A day to go down in the history books! It is only fitting that the star of the day would be awake for his own celebration.”

 

_...right, it’s my birthday today.  _

 

“Milady Camilla and Elise both have something special planned for you,” Niles adds, “Lady Corrin has rallied her Hoshian allies to participate as well.”

 

“Oh good gods,” Leo groans, images flashing through his head of his annoying older sister talking to the Hoshidan royals on his behalf. Oh gods, what did she  _ say?  _

 

“Well, we shant let a day like this come to pass! Come, Lord Leo! Let us be off!”

 

With no say(despite it being  _ his  _ birthday, thank you very much), Leo is pulled out of his tent by his retainers. The sun is scalding him from its position in the sky, and he tugs at his collar, wishing he had something to cover himself with. As much as he loves tomatoes, he doesn’t really want to look like one. 

 

“Leo!”

 

A blur of black and pink and then Elise is clinging tightly to his armor, her pigtails swinging as she beams that smile of hers at him. 

 

“Happy birthday Leo! Xander had Peri make you a cake, and Camilla and Corrin and I set up a biiiig banquet and Princess Sakura and Prince Takumi helped with the food and-” she rambles, eyes wide as she lists the details of her adventure to “make this birthday the best birthday” for him. 

 

Finally, Leo shushes her with a look, “Alright, Elise, I get it. Now, would you rather talk about my “party” or let us all go to it?”

 

“Right!” With that, Elise promptly drags Leo over to one of the larger tents. Typically used for war meetings and strategy planning, apparently his birthday is a big enough deal to convert it to a “fun” party space. Hip-freaking-hurray. 

 

And, because his siblings still think it hilarious to embarrass him, as soon as he and Elise step into the tent, it erupts in a chorus of ‘happy birthday’ from the  _ entire army.  _

 

“How do you all fit in here?” Leo wonders, earning him several pouts. Apparently, the nice thing to do is say thank you. Pssh. As if. 

 

“Would you like some cake, dear brother?” Camilla coos, ruffling his hair fondly despite his numerous protests over the years to stop. 

 

“I haven’t even had breakfast yet,” Leo points out, “plus, we’re in the middle of a war. Should we really be stopping for a day?” 

 

“No need to worry about that!” Corrin tells him with a smile on her face. Leo has to admit that seeing her look so happy is nice - recently, she’s been amazingly stressed. Camilla had told him that she was even more stressed before he, Xander, Prince Ryoma, and Princess Hinoka showed up, which is concerning. 

 

“We even got you gifts!” Elise gestures to the pile of haphazardly-wrapped boxes.

 

“A party is a great way to boost morale,” Corrin informs him, pressing a box into his hands, “We’ll be stronger than ever afterwards!” 

 

“If you say so.”

 

The presents do turn out to be rather pleasant, and the cake is delicious. Somebody cooked up a nice sized pot of his favorite stew, so that even though he hadn’t had breakfast, he had something good to eat. He gets plenty of good books, along with some stuff for his horse. 

 

Even Prince Takumi gives him a gift, in the form of shoving a book into his arms with a grumble before rapidly leaving. They’ve had only a few civil conversations, so it’s a nice gesture. The book ends up being a book of Hoshidan tactics - something that Leo’s mentioned wanting to study several times. 

 

While taking a day off may not have been the best idea strategically, by the end of the day, Leo can admit that Corrin was right - it definitely did boost morale. 


End file.
